Monstres de Poudlard
by Enthara
Summary: Parce que la vie de certains élèves de Poudlard fut placée dès leur enfance sous une mauvaise étoile et qu'ils durent se battre de toutes leurs forces pour gagner leur place au firmament... voilà un petit recueil en leur honneur, les bons comme les mauvais, ceux qui surent porter leurs convictions jusqu'au bout comme ceux qui se contentèrent du moindre mal... ou du moindre bien.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rubeus Hagrid

Monstres de Poudlard

Parce que la vie de certains élèves de Poudlard fut placée dès leur enfance sous une mauvaise étoile et qu'ils durent se battre de toutes leurs forces pour gagner leur place au firmament... voilà un petit recueil d'histoires en leur honneur, les bons comme les mauvais, ceux qui surent porter leurs convictions jusqu'au bout comme ceux qui se contentèrent du moindre mal... ou du moindre bien.

La plupart des personnages et des lieux décrits sont de JK Rowling mais je me réserve la possibilité d'en créer de nouveaux pour illustrer des valeurs qui me tiennent à cœur.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires...

Hagrid n'avait vraiment compris qu'il était différent des autres qu'une fois arrivé à Poudlard. Certes, il dépassait déjà son père de deux ou trois têtes et il avait déjà remarqué que les gens se retournaient et murmuraient sur son passage lorsqu'ils allaient tous deux au chemin de Traverse, une fois l'an. Mais il était alors tellement occupé à regarder tout autour de lui qu'il n'y avait jamais prêté grande attention. Il avait bien perçu l'angoisse de son père lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de s'asseoir à coté de lui le dernier soir, mais il l'avait écartée de son esprit très vite :

_ Écoutes mon fils, lui avait dit le petit sorcier avec douceur. Je t'ai déjà dit que ta maman était partie après ta naissance, qu'elle n'avait pas pu rester avec nous. Hagrid avait hoché la tête, un peu chagriné. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi une boule se formait dans sa gorge quand il pensait à cela et donc faisait de son mieux pour y songer le moins possible. Ce qui étant donné sa nature bonhomme et l'environnement paisible et plein de douceur que lui offrait son père n'était guère difficile.

_ Ta maman n'a pas pu rester avec nous parce que ce n'était pas une sorcière, comme toi et moi, Hagrid. Les géantes ont des goûts et des besoins différents et je ne pouvais pas lui apporter ce qu'elle souhaitait. De plus, les gens sont plein d'à priori et ne parvenaient pas à l'accepter. La forcer à rester, cela aurait été la rendre malheureuse. Tu comprends, Hagrid ?

_ Oui, Papa. Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça maintenant ?

_ Parce que tu es assez grand pour comprendre, avait dit son père en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Et puis je veux que tu saches d'où tu viens et que tu saches que tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. C'est parce que nous nous aimions énormément ta maman et moi que tu es venu au monde, Hagrid. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais pu faire, assura le sorcier avant de s'étrangler dans l'étreinte spontanée de son demi-géant de fils.

Mais Hagrid avait rapidement compris que l'opinion paternelle était loin d'être partagée par le plus grand nombre. En une semaine, il avait déjà essuyé de nombreuses railleries tant de la part des professeurs que des autres élèves. Ces derniers avaient été impressionnés dans un premier temps par sa taille et sa force physique mais avaient rapidement découvert la maladresse et la naïveté de leur condisciple et étaient immédiatement passés à l'offensive. Alors il faisait de son mieux pour les éviter, proposant ses services aux professeurs qui faisaient preuve d'un peu d'aménité à son égard ainsi qu'au garde-chasse. Cet homme renfermé, au visage tanné par le soleil et couvert de cicatrices diverses ne lui adressait jamais la parole qu'en monosyllabes mais tolérait la présence de l'enfant à ses cotés en toutes circonstances. Hagrid se passionna donc pour les créatures magiques que les autres élèves trouvaient aussi répugnantes que lui, les plantes-sorcières les plus agressives et apprit à déchiffrer le langage secret de tout ce qui hantait la Forêt Interdite. Il se sentait une communauté d'esprit avec ces bêtes et ces plantes qui ne développaient leurs griffes et leurs épines que pour mieux se préserver. Le demi-géant n'hésitait pas à leur porter assistance à ses risques et périls, se faisant parfois punir pour avoir introduit en fraude dans le château des créatures considérées comme dangereuses.

Passant les trois-quart de l'année à l'école, il ne vit pas son père déclinait peu à peu, rongé par un mal mystérieux qui laissaient les spécialistes de Ste Mangouste totalement impuissants. On finit par prévenir le directeur que le petit sorcier était au plus mal et qu'il était plus que temps de faire venir son fils à son chevet. Hagrid, hagard, ne put que tenir la main de l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie en regardant la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux si doux. A l'enterrement, il entendit le cœur gros, les adultes parlaient de lui comme d'un fardeau encombrant, se demandant qui accepterait de le prendre en charge étant donné sa nature « hybride ». Le salut vint de manière inattendue du vieil garde-chasse qui pour la première fois depuis sa prise de fonction vingt ans plus tôt avait pris un jour de congés pour assister son apprenti volontaire. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et affirmé qu'il était prêt à accueillir Hagrid chez lui tant que celui-ci le voudrait. Lorsqu'on lui avait fait remarqué qu'il n'avait jamais eu de famille et qu'on avait mis en doute ses capacités à s'occuper d'Hagrid, il avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas le jeune âge de celui-ci qui préoccupait réellement ses interlocuteurs et que chaque jour, il se confrontait à bien pire qu'un demi-géant monté en graine. La cause fut entendue et l'été suivant, au lieu de quitter Poudlard comme le faisaient tous ses condisciples, Hagrid rejoignit la cabane de son protecteur.

Les choses auraient pu continuer paisiblement ainsi jusqu'à ce que le jeune sorcier obtienne ( avec difficultés ) ses diplômes. Même si les moqueries restaient quotidiennes, il s'étaient peu à peu fait un cercle restreint d'amis qui appréciaient son affabilité naturelle et sa fidélité sans faille. Il consolait ceux que l'on raillait et défendait ceux que l'on persécutait, heureux lorsqu'on lui rendait son amitié. Et puis un jour, ou plutôt un soir, tout s'écroula.

Hagrid n'avait jamais aimé Jedusor. Celui-ci ne s'était jamais abaissé à l'insulter, mais son entourage ne s'en était jamais privé, le traitant de demi-sang, de monstre ou d'hybride contre-nature. Bien des fois, Hagrid avait du se faire violence pour ne pas les suspendre en haut d'un mat ou bien les traîner de force dans la forêt interdite. Mais il s'agissait d'élèves bien notés, au petit soin avec les professeurs et enfants de personnages influents pour la plupart. Les représailles les plus justifiées lui auraient valu que de graves ennuis. Son père adoptif, plus direct que son géniteur en son temps lui avait mis les points sur les i à propos des préventions qu'avaient la plupart des gens à son égard. Si jamais il cédait à sa juste colère, il ne bénéficierait d'aucune circonstance atténuante. Hagrid avait donc appris à ronger son frein en prenant son expression la plus abrutie dont ses tourmenteurs se lassaient généralement assez vite. Il avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres durant toutes ces années mais ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'on l'accuse de meurtre. Certes, certains de ses pensionnaires en convalescence s'étaient parfois échappés de leurs cages, semant la panique dans les couloirs, mais rien de grave ne s'était jamais produit, Hagrid parvenant toujours à leur remettre la main dessus avant que quiconque soit blessé. Certes, il s'était déjà servi de son physique impressionnant pour mettre en fuite certains de ses tourmenteurs. Mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais cessé de croire que malgré tout, ceux qui l'entouraient le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que jamais il n'avait eu la volonté de nuire à quiconque. Mais la psychose avait atteint son sommet culminant avec la mort d'une élève et les Aurors étaient venus le chercher et l'emmener à Azkaban. Les quelques mois qu'il y passa se gravèrent au fer rouge dans son esprit et lorsqu'il fut finalement libéré, il se jura de faire en sorte de ne jamais y retourner. Il fut libéré, mais pas innocenté. Le juge avait pris en considération son jeune âge et les témoignages des professeurs et de son tuteur le décrivant comme incapable de la moindre volonté de nuire il en avait déduit que l'enfant avait perdu le contrôle de la créature qui s'était alors attaqué aux habitants du château. Hagrid perdit cependant l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie et sa baguette fut brisée en deux.

_ Tu peux garder les morceaux, lui dit l'employé du Ministère, pris de pitié devant l'expression de tristesse qui s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Hagrid. Mais il ne faut pas le dire à qui que ce soit. Je pourrais avoir de graves ennuis.

Hagrid sourit et serra ce qu'il restait de sa baguette contre son cœur. Il se souvenait encore très bien de cet après-midi qu'il avait passé dans la boutique d'Ollivander avec son père et était reconnaissant au sorcier qui lui permettait de garder un vestige de ce passé heureux qui lui paraissait maintenant si lointain. Bien qu'il ne puisse plus suivre les cours, il revint à Poudlard avec son père adoptif. Celui-ci, lors de leurs retrouvailles, l'avait devancé, l'étreignant avec une force qui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux d'Hagrid, non de souffrance, mais d'émotion :

_ Je sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, mon garçon. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois libre à nouveau. Rentrons chez nous maintenant.

A la mort de son mentor, Hagrid avait assuré sa succession grâce à l'appui de Dumbledore qui lui aussi avait toujours cru en son innocence. Quelques années passèrent puis les ténèbres s'abattirent sur le monde des sorciers et la méfiance revint en flèche. Pourtant Hagrid n'hésita pas un instant sur le camp à soutenir mettant sa force, ses connaissances ainsi que ses connexions avec le monde magique aux services de l'organisation fondée par son protecteur. Il rencontra là toute sorte de gens, honnêtes , droits et généreux pour la plupart, qui apprirent à se fier à lui et à apprécier sa nature profonde. Ils devinrent sa seconde famille et à nouveau, il dut affronter la douleur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Parfois, il serrait leur main et quelques heures plus tard, retrouvait leur cadavre torturé abandonné sur un chemin isolé. Hagrid ne les aimait que plus fort, partageant leurs joies et leurs peines, les soutenant dans la douleur et la détresse, et n'hésitant pas à les protéger de son propre corps en plein combat.

Lorsque la rumeur annonça que Lily et James étaient morts, il fut l'un des premiers sur place, recherchant avec frénésie une trace de vie dans les décombres, se guidant sur les pleurs d'Harry pour le localiser à l'étage de la maison éventrée. La Mort et la Destruction avaient encore frappé, mais la Vie avait fini par l'emporter. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser, le berçant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, lui promettant de tout faire pour qu'il ait une vie longue et heureuse, croyant encore que le destin ne pouvait encore s'acharner sur les mortels qu'il avait tant éprouvés déjà.

Il repensa à cette nuit-là en tenant dix-sept ans plus tard le corps inanimé de son protégé, désespéré pour la première fois de sa vie, ayant épuisé toutes ses réserves d'optimisme et de foi en l'humanité.

Heureusement, chacun de nous connaît la suite. Enfin presque. Hermione, Ron et Harry ne furent pas les seuls à se marier et à avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Hagrid après quelques années de cour assidue finit par demander à Madame Maxime de devenir Madame Rubeus Hagrid, ce qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Le mariage organisée par leurs amis fut grandiose, à la hauteur de ces deux grands personnages, et même la présence de Graup ne parvint pas à faire fuir les invités. Quatre solides enfants, deux garçons et deux filles vinrent égailler cette union. Ils héritèrent tous du goût pour les créatures surnaturelles de leur père mais leur mère parvint à leur inculquer un sens de l'esthétique plus conventionnel, bien qu'elle accepte toujours avec le sourire les fleurs étranges et monstrueuses que lui ramène très souvent ( trop souvent ? ) son mari amoureux comme au premier jour. De son coté, celui-ci a construit un appentis réservé à ses croisements expérimentaux et s'est entraîné à lancer des sorts d'enfermement capables de retenir ses pensionnaires qu'il évitait désormais de ramener à la maison. Comme il l'expliquait gravement sans remarquer leurs sourires entendus à ses jeunes amis qui venaient souvent lui rendre visite, les compromis étaient la base d'un mariage réussi.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rémus Lupin

Merci à LonelyD, Spunk Blau et Chachaa pour avoir pris la peine de laisser un petit message...

Voilà la suite, et je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de sortir les mouchoirs, parce que ça ne va pas être très gai.

Rémus Lupin est l'un de mes personnages favoris même s'il n'a pas un rôle crucial dans le déroulement de l'histoire. C'est un passeur de mémoire, l'un des rares à avoir traversé la guerre précédente et à témoigner pour ceux qui n'ont pas survécu. C'est aussi un homme excessivement tourmenté cherchant à déterminer la part de Bien et de Mal vivant en lui et bien souvent en conflit avec sa nature. J'espère que j'arriverais à vous transmettre l'affection que j'ai immédiatement ressenti pour lui.

Voici un retour sur la vie et la fin de cet homme exceptionnel...

Il ne vit pas l'éclair vert s'abattre sur lui. Sans un cri, Rémus Lupin tomba sur l'herbe déjà piétinée par les combattants qui s'affrontaient sans trêve autour de son corps inanimé. En une fraction de seconde, le dernier des Maraudeurs était tombé, l'Ordre du Phénix perdait l'un de ses membres les plus anciens, Harry Potter l'un de ses amis les plus proches et Teddy Lupin métamorphomage de quelques jours devenait orphelin. Mais le souvenir de cet être d'exception demeura dans toutes les mémoires bien après sa mort.

Tout avait commencé trente-deux ans plus tôt, un soir de pleine lune. L'horreur s'était alors abattue sur le foyer Lupin, plongeant toute la famille dans la plus grande consternation et l'angoisse la plus profonde au sujet de l'avenir du plus jeune de ses membres. Le jeune Rémus passa plusieurs jours entre la vie et la mort à Ste Mangouste avant que ses parents soient autorisés à le remmener chez eux. Mais le petit garçon n'était pas guéri, loin de là comme l'avait expliqué d'un air grave le médecin en charge de son cas. Désormais, à chaque pleine lune, le petit Rémus se transformerait en une bête gigantesque et meurtrière que ses parents devraient enfermer et enchaîner pour son propre bien. A leurs questions pressantes, le spécialiste opposa un silence de plus en plus gêné et ils finirent par rentrer chez eux avec leur petit garçon. Les années suivantes furent éprouvantes, tant pour Rémus que pour ses parents. Chaque crise lunaire le laissait affaibli durant plusieurs jours et les traitements expérimentaux que ses parents le pressaient d'essayer n'arrangeaient rien. Rémus devint un enfant solitaire, d'un sérieux bien au-dessus de son âge les livres étaient pour le jeune sorcier l'unique moyen d'évasion dans les histoires, les héros parvenaient toujours in extremis à lever la malédiction et la Bête redevenait un beau prince, qui avait une vie longue et heureuse auprès des siens. Mais implacable, mois après mois, la pleine lune dictait sa loi, et Rémus voyait son espérance de retrouver un jour une vie normale diminuait de plus en plus. Vint l'époque où les autres sorciers de son âge recevaient la confirmation de leur inscription à Poudlard Rémus n'imaginait pas voir de ses propres yeux les murs entre lesquels ses parents en leur temps avaient vécu de folles aventures, malgré les nombreux lettres envoyées par sa mère au nouveau directeur. Sa présence aurait mis en danger les autres élèves, peut-être même les professeurs et les villages alentours. Mais un après-midi, Dumbledore était venu chez eux et avait longuement discuté avec Rémus et ses parents. Oui, il acceptait que le jeune garçon vienne faire ses classes dans son établissement. Non, le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou ne représentait pas un obstacle insurmontable, à condition qu'il s'engage à respecter scrupuleusement certaines règles. Non, il n'était pas nécessaire que son état soit connu en dehors d'un nombre de personnes extrêmement réduit. Les yeux de Monsieur et Madame Lupin étaient humides de larmes, mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il s'agissait de larmes de joie et non de douleur. De son coté, Dumbledore était très satisfait par la maturité exceptionnelle de son futur élève. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Rémus ferait le nécessaire pour que ses condisciples soient en sécurité.

Au moment où le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, un mois plus tard, il eut un bref instant de panique à l'idée que l'objet magique détecte la bête monstrueuse qui se cachait en lui et l'envoie à Serpentard. Rémus respira à nouveau librement quelques secondes plus tard lorsque le Choixpeau hurla « Griffondor » et qu'il rejoignit en vacillant la table d'où s'élevait un tonnerre d'applaudissement. A la fin de la soirée, il avait lié connaissance avec les trois garçons de son âge qui l'encadraient : James et Sirius à sa droite et Peter à sa gauche. Ainsi commencèrent les sept années les plus heureuses de sa vie et se noua une amitié qui se poursuivrait jusqu'à l'âge adulte, jusqu'à son dénouement fatal onze ans plus tard. Avec les Maraudeurs, il vécut toutes sortes d'aventures, tout aussi excitantes que celles des héros de son enfance. Auprès de ses amis, il trouva l'amour et la compréhension qu'il n'avait jamais espérée ainsi qu'un soutien constant qui le rendait indulgent envers les défauts de chacun. L'impulsivité de James le poussait à surmonter sa réserve naturelle l'humour décapant et parfois cruel de Sirius lui faisait toujours trouver le mot pour rire, même quand le découragement les accablait et Peter, toujours serviable au point d'en être obséquieux savait se rendre indispensable. Lorsqu'ils parcouraient la campagne environnante et la forêt interdite, trottinant dans le clair de lune, ils se sentaient invincibles. Ils étaient alors si jeunes, intrépides et innocents... Rémus avait découvert les dures réalités de la vie juste après son ASPIC. Quand ses amis trouvaient du travail au Ministère ou se mettaient à leur compte, le jeune sorcier peinait à trouver sa place dans une société où les loup-garous étaient toujours très mal vus. Malgré les précautions de ses parents et de ses professeurs, des bruits à propos de sa véritable nature avaient fini par filtrer et toutes les portes se fermaient devant lui. Ses amis lui avaient bien proposé de l'aider, une fois de plus, mais Rémus tenait à voler de ses propres ailes. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas très heureux et vivota plusieurs années grâce à l'héritage de ses parents; bientôt les événements se précipitèrent et l'Histoire les rattrapa tous. Comme tous ceux qui survécurent, il sortit du conflit meurtri par les pertes subies et les trahisons, plus solitaire que jamais. Bon nombre de ceux qu'il aimait étaient perdus pour lui, morts, brisés jusqu'à la folie ou jugés coupables d'avoir commis le pire. Il décida alors de ne plus fuir ce qu'il était, d'apprivoiser sa nature profonde en l'étudiant. Il passa donc les douze années suivantes avec ses semblables, vivant aux milieux des bois, dans le dénuement le plus complet son seul lien avec le monde des sorciers était une poste restante où Dumbledore lui écrivait régulièrement. Ce fut ainsi qu'un beau jour lui parvint une missive le priant de bien vouloir revenir à Poudlard... en tant que professeur contre les forces du mal. Dumbledore l'avertissait que le poste était potentiellement dangereux ( depuis une quinzaine d'années, pas moins de douze professeurs s'étaient déjà succédés sans parvenir à tenir plus d'un ou deux ans ) et lui signalait que le petit Harry, le fils de James, suivrait son enseignement en troisième année. Rémus ne pouvait rien refuser à celui qui l'avait protégé durant si longtemps et retrouva donc bientôt le chemin de la civilisation. L'année qu'il passa à Poudlard fut riche en événements et en retrouvailles plus ou moins chaleureuses. Si la plupart des professeurs l'avaient bien accueilli, Severus Rogue qui convoitait depuis longtemps son poste et qui n'avait rien oublié de la rivalité qui le liait aux Mauraudeurs lorsqu'ils étaient enfants n'avait pas vu son arrivée d'un bon œil. Harry, pour sa part, s'était révélé avoir hérité à la fois de la sensibilité de Lily et de l'intrépidité de James, ce qui avait poussé Rémus à s'attacher à lui très rapidement. La réapparition de Sirius et de Peter et l'épisode dramatique qui suivit furent l'apothéose de cette année si intense.

Mais une fois de plus, son secret fut révélé et il du repartir sur des chemins incertains. Son exil ne dura pourtant pas cette fois-ci des faits de plus en plus sinistres se produisaient dans le monde des sorciers et la confirmation par Harry lui-même du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres précipita les choses. L'Ordre du Phénix fut reformé avec les survivants de la précédente guerre et toutes sortes de nouvelles recrues. Dont Nymphadora Tonks. Rémus commit la première fois l'erreur de l'appeler par son prénom et ne la répéta plus jamais. En dehors de cette aversion inexplicable pour son prénom que Rémus trouvait personnellement charmant, la jeune femme se révéla d'un caractère enjoué et aimable, n'hésitant pas à payer de sa personne pour donner le sourire à son entourage. Insensiblement, jour après jour, il se rapprochait d'elle sans en avoir conscience, tel un héliotrope à la recherche de son soleil. Mais lorsque Tonks le prit une nuit à part pour lui faire part des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, il ne parvint pas à croire que ce bonheur soit possible. Il n'imaginait pas la jeune fille si vivante et fantasque vivre à ses cotés, alors qu'il se sentait si usé, les cheveux blanchis avant l'âge par le souci, pauvre comme Job et abritant en lui une créature capable de la déchiqueter avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de défense. Il parvint à camper sur ses positions quelques mois, comptant sur l'état d'urgence général pour qu'ils oublient tous deux cette histoire très rapidement. Mais les morts rapprochées de Sirius et Dumbledore, deux des personnes dont il était le plus proche, finirent par lui ouvrir les yeux. La vie était trop courte pour ne pas profiter de chaque seconde. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de douter chaque jour et d'être rongé quotidiennement par l'inquiétude et de l'angoisse. Tant de destructions et de tragédies se produisaient autour d'eux, n'épargnant ni les lieux où s'étaient déroulés les épisodes les plus marquants de leurs vies, ni les êtres qui leur étaient les plus chers.

Quelques moments de bonheur pur illuminèrent néanmoins leur existence une soirée de Noël au coin du feu alors que le ventre de Tonks s'arrondissait de plus en plus à sa grande consternation, une promenade un matin de printemps sur la plage alors qu'ils venaient de rendre visite à Bill et Fleur, la naissance de Teddy après plusieurs heures éprouvantes. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur sa femme et son fils, la même incrédulité heureuse l'envahissait faisant naître un de ses rares sourires. Pour la bataille finale, il aurait voulu que Tonks reste à l'arrière avec Teddy et Andromèda, mais la jeune femme s'était montré intraitable elle le rejoindrait et combattrait à ses cotés.

Rémus ne saurait jamais que Tonks était tombée quelques instants plus tôt à l'intérieur du château, sous les coups de sa propre tante. Il ne saurait jamais rien des efforts que Harry déploierait afin de garder leurs mémoires vivantes pour son filleul, ni des longues soirées solitaires que Teddy passerait devant la stèle commémorative de Poudlard, où leurs visages souriants étaient sculptés. Rémus Lupin ne saurait jamais combien son implication dans ce conflit et la bourse à son nom créée par Hermione Weasley faciliteraient l'intégration d'enfants « différents » dans le monde des sorciers. Il ne saurait jamais qu'il était un de ces héros dont les livres d'histoires retiennent les noms et plus important encore, dont les gens qui les avaient connu transmettaient avec dévotion le souvenir à leurs enfants pour qu'ils vivent toujours dans leurs cœurs.

Souvenez-vous de Rémus Lupin...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Neville Londubat

Désolée pour le ton parfois un peu sarcastique. Neville est un personnage que j'apprécie mais parfois, son coté victime m'exaspère. Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention d'en écrire un telle tartine mais une fois que j'ai commencé, il m'a paru important de creuser le plus possible. Bonne lecture !

S'il en fut un qui naquit sous une bien mauvais étoile, ce fut bien Neville. Ses deux parents, Alice et Frank Londubat, anciens aurors et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix risquaient leurs vies jour et nuit et avaient déjà failli par trois fois être tués par Voldemort et ses Magemorts. Neville aurait tout aussi bien pu ne jamais voir le jour. Autant dire, qu'il n'avait pas besoin en plus qu'une prophétie le désigne comme opposant potentiel de Voldemort. Même si finalement le mage noir décida que le rejeton des Potters correspondait mieux à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un adversaire digne de lui, Neville Londubat devint orphelin, peu après la fin officielle de la guerre, dans les faits sinon de manière reconnue. En effet, Alice et Frank n'étaient plus que des ombres à peine capables de reconnaître leur enfant, des ombres qui pèseraient lourd sur son enfance. De même, les manières à la fois sur-protectrices et cassantes de sa grand-mère finirent de faire de Neville un enfant timide, assez réservé et manquant énormément de confiance en soi. Ce fut d'ailleurs ses doutes qui empêchèrent longtemps Neville d'exprimer son véritable potentiel. Enfant, il avait conscience que sa grand-mère et ses grand-oncles et tantes s'étonnaient qu'il ne montre pas de plus grandes prédispositions à la magie, étant donné les dons de ses parents. On attendait de lui qu'il soit leur digne héritier. Le pauvre Neville parvint tout juste à prouver qu'il n'était pas un Cracmol en survivant à une chute de plusieurs étages. Soucieuse de la survie de son unique descendant, sa grand-mère interdit peu après à toute sa parenté de « tester » à nouveau son petit fils. Le fait qu'il ait réussi à adopter les propriétés du caoutchouc et à amortir la chute en rebondissant trois fois sur la pelouse n'avait pas totalement convaincu la vieille dame et c'était donc avec une angoisse de plus en plus sensible qu'elle voyait approcher la date du dixième anniversaire du garçon. Ce fut avec un vif soulagement que tous, du plus jeune à la plus âgée, virent arriver un beau matin de la fin d'août le hibou de Poudlard, signalant l'inscription de Neville à l'école des sorciers, accompagnée de la liste du matériel nécessaire. Dans l'ancienne propriété des Londubats, où les chants et les rires n'avaient plus cours depuis près de dix ans, eut lieu la première véritable célébration depuis que les parents de Neville avaient été retrouvés le corps et l'esprit brisés.

Pour Neville, sa première année à Poudlard fut à la fois une libération et un saut dans l'inconnu. Une libération parce qu'il échappait enfin au regard de sa si terrible grand-mère. Un saut complet dans l'inconnu parce qu'auparavant, Neville avait mené une vie très retirée, sortant rarement de la propriété familiale et fréquentant peu les enfants de son âge. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami et n'avait aucune idée de la cruauté dont ses semblables étaient capables. Cela ajouté à sa timidité naturelle faisait de lui une cible de choix pour les brutes et les malfaisants comme ne tardèrent pas à s'en rendre compte Malefoy et ses éternels acolytes Crabe et Goyle. Mais Neville trouva aussi à Poudlard une seconde famille une famille qui l'épaula dans les coups durs, le vengea lorsque cela était nécessaire et le porta même en triomphe pour avoir tenté d'empêcher trois héros de suivre leur destinée... La vie de Neville en fut définitivement transformée. En effet, même durant les vacances, ses amis, Sean Finnigan et Dean Thomas ne l'abandonnèrent pas. Dean vivant dans le monde des Moldus et la grand-mère de Neville étant allergique aux nouvelles technologies telles que le téléphone, ce fut un peu plus compliqué qu'avec Sean qui disposait librement du hibou de sa famille, mais Neville parvint à convaincre son grand-Oncle Artie de lui prêter régulièrement son grand-duc le fier animal semblait ravi d'avoir enfin un prétexte pour se dégourdir les ailes et avait une certaine tendance à vagabonder entre deux livraisons de courrier ce qui ne faisait pas toujours l'affaire de Neville.

Enfin la rentrée arriva et Neville retrouva Poudlard et ses amis avec soulagement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les choses tournent de plus en plus mal. Si Neville avoua à ses amis ses craintes à propos de ses faibles capacités magiques, il ne dit rien sa honte à l'idée d'être épargné par le monstre qui hantait les murs de Poudlard uniquement parce qu'il venait d'une famille de sorciers au sang pur. Dans l'espoir de se rendre utile pour une fois, Neville s'impliqua tout particulièrement auprès de Madame Chourave pour l'aider à mener les mandragores à maturité et commença à découvrir son goût pour la botanique. Il fêta avec autant d'enthousiasme que le reste de ses condisciples la découverte de la chambre des secrets et la victoire de Harry sur le Basilic.

Sa troisième année à Poudlard fut l'une des plus pénibles pour Neville. Il était particulièrement sensible à la présence pesante des Détracteurs et l'idée que l'un des Mangemorts les plus dangereux se baladait en liberté faisait remonter ses cauchemars les plus anciens. Ceux où il entendait les cris de ses parents et ceux où redevenu un bambin d'un ou deux ans, il tentait sur ses jambes encore vacillantes de rattraper ses parents qui s'éloignaient, s'éloignaient avant de disparaître. L'épisode avec l'épouvantard n'améliora pas ses rapports déjà difficiles avec le professeur Rogue et le cours de potions devint une véritable séance de torture répétée trois fois par semaine. Les cours de voyance étaient une autre source de stress et les allusions répétées du professeur Trelawney au Sinistros eurent un effet dévastateur sur l'esprit déjà troublé de Neville. Lorsqu'après l'agression de la grosse dame, celle-ci fut remplacée par le chevalier de Catogan qui avait la manie de choisir des mots de passe à rallonge et d'en changer quand cela lui chantait, son existence se compliqua encore. Neville finit par se résigner à inscrire les mots de passe sur un parchemin après avoir passé plusieurs heures à attendre qu'un Griffondor doué d'une meilleure mémoire vienne à son secours. Si Neville avait pu imaginer les conséquences de ce geste anodin, jamais il n'aurait pris le risque d'exposer ses compagnons de chambrée au danger. C'est d'ailleurs la consternation qu'il ressentit en se rendant compte de son erreur qui lui fit immédiatement avouer son imprudence à Minerva Mac Gonnadall malgré la crainte que celle-ci lui inspirait. De même, c'est ce même sens des responsabilités et du devoir qui lui fit ressentir comme juste la punition qu'il dût subir durant plusieurs mois malgré sa rigueur. Finalement sa constance et le retour d'un semblant de normalité à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard réveillèrent l'indulgence de la maîtresse de sa maison et Neville recouvra son indépendance. Pas plus que les autres élèves, il ne sut réellement quel fut le dénouement de cette année-là il nota seulement qu'Harry avait l'air bien joyeux pour quelqu'un sachant que la personne ayant provoqué la mort de ses parents était toujours en liberté sans doute se serait-il étranglé pour de bon en voyant la signature sur l'autorisation de sortie pour Prés-au-Lard que son camarade montrait à Hermione et Ron alors qu'il passait devant le compartiment occupé par les trois complices. Pour Neville, le monde se dessinait encore en noir et blanc, Bien et Mal clairement définis, identifiables. Il faudrait encore quelques années pour que les nuances de gris fassent partie de sa vision mentale et qu'il commence vraiment à se poser des questions.

Il assista principalement en tant que spectateur aux événements qui secouèrent Poudlard durant la quatrième année qu'il y passa, murissant et s'affirmant sans s'en rendre compte lui-même. Sous les conseils avisés bien qu'intéressés du faux Maugrey, Neville consacra une bonne partie de son temps libre à l'étude des plantes-sorcières. Son enthousiasme impressionna tant Madame Chourave qu'elle lui permit d'expérimenter ses propres cultures dans un carré de sa serre personnelle, normalement interdite aux élèves. Lentement, mais sûrement, les mains plantées dans la terre, Neville prenait confiance en lui, apprenait à avoir foi en ses capacités et en son jugement. Quand vinrent les ténèbres, il était prêt à prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient.

Neville fit pour la première fois ses preuves un an plus tard. Il n'avait pas la sagacité d'Hermione Granger qui avait compris dès le premier discours de leur nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que le ministère ferait tout son possible pour imposer sa volonté à Poudlard. Mais l'indignation que faisait monter en lui les exactions répétées d'Ombrage révélèrent des qualités dont seuls ses amis les plus proches soupçonnaient l'existence : une conscience aiguisée, un sens de la justice et de l'équité forgé par les épreuves, et un courage digne du fondateur de sa maison. Ce fut avec enthousiasme qu'il accueillit l'idée d'Hermione de créer un groupe d'auto-défense. Ce fut dans la fameuse salle sur commande qu'il fit ses premières armes, aidé et encouragé par tous les autres membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Au sein de cette confrérie, Neville en apprit bien plus que durant cinq années de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et même s'il peinait toujours à trouver dans sa mémoire un souvenir suffisamment heureux pour pour créer un Patronus digne de ce nom, il apprit surtout à se faire confiance. Le combat contre les Mangemorts au ministère de la Magie malgré ses conséquences désastreuses ne fit qu'affirmer sa résolution. Lorsque la bataille aurait lieu, il serait là.

Si pour Harry, sa sixième et dernière année à Poudlard fut celle de toutes les révélations, Neville eut beaucoup de temps pour ronger son frein durant cette période. Il passa une bonne partie de son temps libre à s'entraîner en solitaire ou en compagnie de Ginny et Luna qui comme lui regrettaient les réunions de l'AD et souhaitaient être prêtes si la situation le nécessitait. Ginny et Neville étaient tout particulièrement motivés car les parents de la première en tant que membres de l'Ordre du Phénix combattaient régulièrement les Mangemorts et le deuxième ne se rappelait que trop bien ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à sa famille quinze ans plus tôt. Ils répondirent donc naturellement à l'appel lorsque les fidèles de Voldemort envahirent l'école. Si cette fois-ci ils furent repoussés, la mort de Dumbledore plongea Neville comme tous ses camarades dans une profonde consternation. Les enfants des Mangemorts eux-mêmes étaient bien loin de se réjouir de la mort du directeur de Poudlard. Avec Dumbledore, c'était la certitude qu'il existait sur terre un lieu sûr pour tous où se réfugier qui disparaissait. Si la cérémonie des funérailles fut magnifique, elle n'apaisa pas la douleur que ressentait le jeune homme. A la rentrée suivante, Neville était nettement moins optimiste que sa grand-mère il doutait que Poudlard demeure encore longtemps le sanctuaire qu'il avait pu être par le passé. Ses craintes furent confirmées avant même d'atteindre le château les Mangemorts arrêtèrent le Poudlard Express à mi-parcours pour vérifier si Harry Hermione et Ron ne s'y trouvaient pas. Ce fut ainsi que leurs amis apprirent qu'ils étaient recherchés pour avoir permis à des sorciers nés Moldus ou Sang-Mêlés d'échapper aux griffes de Dolores Ombrage. Le discours du nouveau directeur de Poudlard eut au moins le mérite d'être clair : Rogue menaça de châtiments particulièrement douloureux tout élève contrevenant au nouveau règlement. Neville eut rapidement l'occasion de tâter de la discipline des Carrows. Cela ne fit que renforçait sa volonté d'agir, surtout lorsqu'il les vit en action sur d'autres élèves, surtout les plus jeunes et les plus vulnérables. Cela éveillait en Neville une colère froide qu'il utilisait pour renforcer sa détermination jour après jour. Pour assurer la protection des plus jeunes, il reforma l'Armée de Dumbledore, se rappelant combien l'association les avait soutenue durant le règne de terreur de Dolores Ombrage. Avec à ses cotés Luna et Ginny, il leur enseigna comment se défendre, les passages secrets et les couloirs peu usités qui leur permettraient d'échapper aux surveillants. Lorsque la situation devint intenable, la salle sur demande passa de terrain d'entraînement à centre de réfugiés. En tant que premier occupant à temps plein, Neville prit la direction des opérations, récupérant ses condisciples jusque dans les cachots où les Mangemorts les avaient emprisonnés et torturés et organisant le ravitaillement avec l'extérieur grâce à Arianna et Abelforth Dumbledore. La salle sur commande accueillit bientôt des réfugiés de l'extérieur et devint une plaque tournante de l'information. Neville ne s'aperçut jamais que Rogue haussait bien trop souvent la voix lorsqu'il communiquait les derniers projets de Voldemort aux Carrows... mais ceci est une autre histoire. Grâce à Neville qui les relayait, ces renseignements permirent de sauver de nombreuses vies. N'empêche que le fait de tenir seul la barre et d'être responsable de la survie d'autant de personnes, sa grand-mère comprise, avait tendance à rendre Neville nerveux. Il attendait impatiemment que d'autres se joignent à lui pour libérer Poudlard de ses oppresseurs ou qu'on lui fasse parvenir un signal. Celui-ci vint en la personne d'Harry. Un Harry, plus sombre qu'auparavant, plus fatigué, plus adulte... dans le regard de son ami, Neville vit que celui-ci faisait les mêmes constatations à son égard. Au delà de la joie de les revoir vivants, il s'avéra que ses amis avaient besoin de lui pour reprendre le contrôle de l'école. Il s'y trouvait un objet qu'il fallait à tout pris détruire si l'on voulait abattre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Neville parvint assez rapidement à rassembler une armée comprenant membres de l'AD et de l'ordre du Phénix, professeurs et sorciers réfugiés. Ils parvinrent sans mal à chasser les Mangemorts du château mais tous avaient conscience que ce n'était que partie remise. Bientôt, ils préviendraient leur maître de leur rébellion et de la présence de l'Élu à l'intérieur des murs. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort vienne en personne à la tête de son armée. Neville entrevit Luna pendant qu'il participait à la mise en place des défenses de l'école. Il aurait voulu prendre le temps de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui dire que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, combien il s'était inquiété pour elle, combien elle comptait pour lui. Ils ne purent échanger qu'un regard et un sourire, celui de Luna, car elle seule était capable de sourire dans une telle situation. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et lui indiqua de la main Harry qui courait à contre-courant vers l'escalier. Il lui indiqua d'un hochement de tête qu'il avait compris et la regarda s'éloigner dans la même direction. Puis Neville se remis à l'ouvrage.

L'assaut de l'armée de Voldemort fut brutal et sans merci. Les partisans du mage noir ne prirent en compte ni le jeune âge et ni l'inexpérience de la plupart des défenseurs de Poudlard. Ils tuèrent sans distinction Aurors, sorciers confirmés et élèves de première année. Et pourtant... les Mangemorts rencontrèrent une résistance inattendue, une résistance qu'ils ne pouvaient prévoir. Parce que ceux qui combattaient en portant bien haut les couleurs de leurs maisons ne le faisaient pas uniquement pour survivre ou pour la gloire d'un seul homme ils le faisaient pour tous ceux qui leur étaient chers, vivants ou morts, pour l'union sacrée face au Mal qu'on leur avait apprise à honorer, pour que triomphe la lumière face aux ténèbres.

Cette certitude ne rasséna pas Neville lorsque la retraite provisoire des assaillants lui permit de voir les pertes qu'ils avaient essuyées. La salle commune où il avait si souvent ri, discuté et dévoré les victuailles préparées par les elfes de maison du château se transforma rapidement en chapelle funéraire, où les corps ne cessaient d'affluer. Il n'osait pas regardé la famille Weasley réunie par la douleur autour du corps de Fred, pas plus que soutenir le regard vitreux de l'aîné des Crivey. Il se souvenait très bien de l'arrivée de Colin à Poudlard, du regard émerveillé qu'il posait sur toutes ces choses jusqu'alors inconnues pour lui qui était né de parents moldus, de son éternel appareil photo, mais aussi du courage et de la détermination dont il avait toujours fait preuve. L'idée que le jeune garçon avait survécu au regard du Basilic pour trouver la mort cinq ans plus tard sous les sorts d'un mage noir le rendait malade.

Mais si Voldemort avait pensé que la vue de leurs morts les pousseraient à accepter l'ultimatum, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien compris des motivations qui les poussaient à lui résister encore et encore. Neville savait que malgré la peur et la douleur aucune des personnes présentes n'auraient trahi Harry. Il fallut donc que celui aille se livrer de lui-même, après lui avoir confié la mission suivante : tuer Nagini, le familier de Voldemort. Comme Harry le lui confia bien plus tard, un soir où ils avaient tous deux abusé de Bièraubeurre, l'Élu lui-même ne pensait pas en revenir vivant. Seuls Hermione et Ron étaient au courant de son intention et de la raison pour laquelle il agissait de manière aussi désespérée.

Pour Neville comme pour tous ceux qui restaient, le choc fut donc immense lorsqu'ils virent le corps inanimé de celui qui portait tous leurs espoirs. Mais une fois de plus la force d'âme du jeune homme prit le dessus. Le discours de Voldemort sur la pureté du sang acheva de raffermir sa volonté. Dans l'esprit du jeune homme tout devint clair et limpide : se battre envers et contre tout pour plutôt que de s'abaisser à ramper devant un tel être. Ceux qui l'entouraient perçurent la flamme qui l'habitaient et resserrèrent les rangs autour de lui, prêts à sacrifier jusqu'à leur vie pour la même cause : vivre libres et mourir debout.

La résurrection soudaine de Harry prit de cours autant les Mangemorts que ses amis et alliés et eut pour principaux effets de galvaniser les défenseurs du château et de démoraliser leurs assaillants parmi lesquels il y eut un certain nombre de défections. Voldemort aurait voulu faire brûler le Choixpeau et son porteur, mais Neville tint bon une fois de plus et sentit soudain le vieux chapeau s'alourdir et quelque-chose de métallique percuter le sommet de son crâne. L'épée de Godric Griffondor faillit l'assommer mais Neville comprit immédiatement le partie qu'il pouvait en tirer. Le jeune homme se libéra de l'emprise du Seigneur des ténèbres, arracha le Choixpeau de sa tête et brandit l'épée avant que le mage noir puisse réagir. En réalité, Voldemort réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais le sort mortel qu'il lança rebondit sur Neville sans l'affecter. Le jeune homme ne s'en aperçu même pas et bondit sur Nagini avant que son maître ait le temps de le rejoindre et d'un mouvement vif trancha la tête du reptile. Cela n'arrêta pas la bataille en cours mais les défenseurs semblaient épargnés par les maléfices des disciples de Voldemort, comme si ceux-ci ne parvenaient pas à les atteindre. Neville ne chercha pas sur le coup à comprendre d'où leur venait cette aubaine il avait bien trop à faire avec les Mangemorts qui refusaient de se rendre. S'ils ne pouvaient plus tuer d'un simple coup de baguette, ils leur étaient encore possible de faire s'écrouler un pan de mur sur les élèves. A l'idée que d'autres connaissent la même fin que Fred, Neville redoubla de vigueur. Les dernières poches de résistance se concentrèrent dans la grande salle . Tous assistèrent au dernier duel entre Harry et Voldemort et à la fin de ce dernier.

Les événements qui eurent lieu à Poudlard ce deux mai mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit furent largement rapportés, relayés et donc déformés. Même les survivants mirent plusieurs jours et eurent besoin de longues heures de discussion pour avoir une vision globale de ce qui s'était produit. Avant de réaliser que malgré les morts, la douleur physique et psychique, la destruction qui les entouraient de toutes parts, ils étaient vivants et que la vie continuait. Traumatisés, les survivants qui ne souffraient pas de blessures graves, refusèrent de se disperser et campèrent durant tout l'été dans le parc du château. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de temps pour reconstruire l'école avec le concours des membres de leurs familles et des volontaires qui avaient fini par les rejoindre sous les tentes. Ces cinq mois leur permirent de faire leur deuil, de recommencer à parler de l'avenir et reconstruire leur vie en même temps que les murs de l'école entre lesquels ils étaient passés de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Et surtout de lier une amitié indéfectible dont leurs enfants seraient les héritiers.

En jetant un regard neuf sur la vie de Neville Londubat, on peut se dire finalement qu'il eut beaucoup de chance. La chance de naître dans une famille aimante, d'être épargné durant une période où l'on assassinait des familles entières de l'ancêtre au nouveau-né, de trouver des amis sincères qui le soutiendraient et l'aideraient à s'affirmer, la chance de découvrir en lui-même des qualités et une force de caractère exceptionnelles. Bien qu'il ne suivit les traces de ses parents au ministère que durant un laps de temps assez court avant de revenir enseigner à Poudlard, Neville cherche toujours à sensibiliser ses élèves aux notions de Bien et de Mal, à l'importance de faire ses propres choix et de les assumer jusqu'au bout. Il est toujours un professeur patient et juste, aimé et respecté même des élèves habituellement les plus indisciplinés. Lorsque le regard sombre rempli de sagesse et d'expérience de Neville Londubat se pose sur eux, chacun des enfants prend conscience des épreuves qu'a traversé le jeune homme qui se tient devant eux et bon nombre d'entre eux remettent alors en cause tout ce qu'ils ont jusque là tenu pour acquis.

Tous ignorent cependant qu'il existe un être sur cette terre capable de désarçonner leur professeur toujours si serein. Ils les voient parfois se promener dans le parc à la fin de la semaine, la femme mince aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés blottie contre lui, puis l'instant d'après, dansant quelques pas devant, avant qu'il l'attire à nouveau dans son étreinte. Ils semblent si heureux, si insouciants que les élèves qui les croisent se contentent d'échanger regards complices et sourires entendus. Parfois, Luna et Neville sont rejoints par deux autres couples ces jours-là, le professeur Londubat n'est plus le centre de l'attention générale, comme il s'en amuse avec son ami. L'homme brun ébouriffe alors machinalement ses cheveux tandis que la femme rousse qui se tient à ses cotés ne peut retenir une remarque ironique. Les deux autres ne sont pas en restes et bientôt des cris et des rires s'élèvent alors que les six adultes chahutent comme des premières années sous le regard consterné de leurs admirateurs. Alors le temps s'efface et ils peuvent parler de ceux qui ne sont plus sans ressentir ni chagrin ni tristesse. Ils se rappellent tout ce que qu'ils ont vécu entre ces murs, leurs victoires et leurs défaites. Au fil du temps, il leur arrive de plus en plus souvent de parler avenir et quelques années plus tard, des enfants viennent les entourer. Alice et Lorcan, les deux jumeaux de Neville et Luna découvrent le monde dans le parc du château et reçoivent souvent la visite de leurs « cousins » James, Albus et Rose. Lily et Hugo viendront plus tard bientôt suivis par Sélène la terrible benjamine de la fratrie Londubat. Neville verra ces enfants faire à leur tour leurs propres expériences, grandir et s'affirmer. Il souhaitera que jamais ils n'aient à affronter les horreurs qu'il avait pu vivre, tout en faisant de son mieux pour les aider à devenir capables de faire face aux ténèbres qui pourraient vouloir les dévorer.

A Neville Londubat, le meilleur des professeurs, ses élèves reconnaissants pourra-t-on lire bien longtemps après sur une plaque fixée à coté du mémorial de Poudlard.

NDA :

Je sais que l'auteur a préféré unir Neville à Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poufsouffle de la même année que notre héros. Mais franchement, le couple Luna/Neville m'a toujours paru naturel tant l'assurance et la fantaisie de la première pouvait compenser l'incertitude et coté un peu trop terre à terre de Neville. Sans compter les qualités qu'ils ont en commun : courage, fidélité et empathie. Bref, je pense qu'ils se méritent bien l'un l'autre.


End file.
